Episode 120
Episode 120 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * Random Discussions Podcast. * Wild Bill sucks Ted Cruz's cock. * Return of The Beast. * Vigilant Christian exposes Miley Cyrus. * Jerry Seinfeld vs. SJWs. Videos Played # 10PM Central Time, Channel Review: iMustDestroyAll,The new Youtube policies ,Stupid Vids: Pro Wre... (warning: may cause a major coma) # Why I HATE People Who Aren't Feminists! # How the Democrats Win Votes # Cruzin 2016 (Wild Bill) # SwagFags vs. Real Gangsters (can't find) # Miley Cyrus's Nude Photoshoot for LGBT EXPOSED !!! Comes Out as Bisexual! (The Vigilant Christian) # Pseudo-Black woman resigns NAACP (can't find) # Santorum: I would accept Jenner's endorsement # Live TV News Interview with Pastor Steven L Anderson on channel 12 # Jerry Seinfeld Vs. PC (can't find) # Santa Ana pot shop raid sparks investigation Start of the Show The show started with an announcement from TJ for fans to take a survey to help the DP realize what DP fans want them to sponsor. After that they played the usual shit. They talked about their boring Europe trip for the trillionth time. They realized that there is a rip-off of a DP rip-off called Random Discussion Podcast. It was so unwatchable TJ described it as when their shit took a shit. Scotty rambled on about how he hates eggs, even though they're the best food ever made. TJ described his rambling as Vegan propaganda. Next, TJ remembered from DNA tests that he's 1/32nd Canadian. Scotty realized he loves Canada and hates the UK. He nows rates the United States as #2, causing half of the audience to push the #BanScotty campaign even stronger than it has been before. The second video played was of a feminist using the false dichotomy fallacy against people who aren't feminist. Middle of the Show They played a video of Aaron Clarey theorizing why democrats win votes. The rational conclusion to that question would be that Democrats cheat because they're evil. Wild Bill claimed Ted Cruz to be the restoration of america's shitty christian morals and that he will vote for him in the 2016 presidential election. Next they played a video of the Beast talking about shit. In Between them reacting to the video TJ and Scotty got into a fight. After that they played a Vigilant Christian video exposing Miley Cyrus for posting nude photos to support the butt sex. Then they played a news story on the fake black woman resigning as the leader of the NAACP. TJ was surprised how this shit is still an ongoing story. A CNN news interview of Rick Santorum was played of him supporting Caitlyn Jenner as long as he supports him and his political campaign. Another interview was played of Pastor Steven Anderson talking about how much he hates gays and uses bullshit to excuse the laws he doesn't follow. End of the Show They played a video of Jerry Seinfeld talking about how PC bullshit is destroying comedy. TJ shouted out the wiki again. Oh my god! Our miserable lives are complete! They also mentioned the subreddit and the IRC chat. They watched a video of the police acting like school bullies with violence and bullying and then try to get rid of video evidence and ate a bunch of brownies. They went on to the most boring part of the show the Q&A. Quotes * "Feminism for the win!" - Scotty embracing the antichrist. * "If I was wearing a short skirt, people would be asking me why." - TJ * "I hope you had fire insurance." ''- Ben * ''"We're all a bunch of communists on this show." - TJ * "YOU NEED TO READ YOU SOME AYN RAND!" - TJ * "Rich white males, this song fucking fails..." ''- TJ * '"Are you a douchebag, or a douchenozzle?"'' - TJ * "I don't believe in the death penalty except when it's a cop." - TJ Trivia *The Vigilant Christian has a degree in bullshitology. *God makes people gay. *TJ complained how much admins cum over the wikia being mentioned. No shit we do, we have over 500 pages dedicated to the podcast. You think we're just casual listeners? Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes